


I Want You

by FairyWife (SincereLies)



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincereLies/pseuds/FairyWife
Summary: Jian has it bad for Taeho.





	1. I Want Carp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Imfact fic! Hooray! Since there weren't any of this couple... here it is! Rating may increase as series progress.

"Friday is carp day."

"Friday is for carp."

I looked over at Taeho who had spoken at the same time that I did. Honestly, it was difficult to tell which one of us had said which sentence. And I could barely contain a small giggle. Yes, giggle.

It made me... happy, if that's even the right word for it, to spend time together like this. Sure, there was a camera in our face with our manager glaring at us expectantly while waiting for us to say something clever or cool, but I... we... didn't care. It really felt like we didn't have a care in the world. Not about this, at least.

I was happy that I would get to debut with my best friend. Sharing my dream with him somehow made me love him even more. And no piece of plastic, or angry manager, could ever take away from that.

They kept asking us random questions, but when the topic of winter songs came up, I blurted out "Let It Go". And that got a response of laughter from the boy standing next to me. He agreed.

Once he seized to chuckle, I decided to continue on with whatever I could think of to get another reaction out of him. Forget the interview, this is what's important!

The new topic just so happened to be carp bread. More specifically, the one we were eating.

We continued to stuff our faces with the aforementioned carp until the camera and its occupier left. Score one for the dream duo!

 

"The camera is here!" Jeup warned.

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Taeho snickered and patted me on the back. "You're gonna have to get used to it eventually."

I gave him a sheepish look. "Sooner than later, right?"

He smiled, "Right." And gave me a reassuring one thumb up.

I treaded towards the computer where the others were gathering, still feeling warm from where Taeho had patted me.

He was right. They all were. I needed to get more comfortable with it. So I took a deep breath and started talking.

The conversation had somehow led to a sauna and how we all wanted to go there. The others started pitching in with how they wanted to go too. We just kept reassuring each other, in front of the camera, about how much we wanted to go to a sauna. Another interview hijacked. Guess that's what happens when you practice so hard.

Though my thoughts kept wandering half the time since it started. The image of all of us exposed, and Taeho and me in one steamy room...

The fantasy kept crashing down only to be ignited again by the renewed talk.

I know Taeho doesn't see me that way.

The conversation shifted before I could get lost again in the sweet and painful fantasy.

I tried to pipe in here and there during the rest of the pre-debut interview.

That is until I was jolted awake by Taeho's response to the "What did you do this morning?" question.

He answered it.

And gave us away.

"We caught some carp." Was all it took for him to say for the other members to look my way with a disapproving look.

I tried to recover... but, really. It's hard to defend yourself when he's sitting just a chair over, looking perfectly innocent. As if I ate it all by myself.

I did see him let out a silent laugh before quickly swallowing it. I'm on to you, Kim Taeho.

The conversation moved on once again. And once again Taeho showed his mischievous side by teasing Sang.

I just can't help it. I could watch him all day and not get bored.

What terrifies me, is that I think he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


	2. I Want Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's steam and more pining.
> 
> Rating changed due to slightly suggestive content.

The towel hung loose, teasingly over his skin. Beads of sweat rolled down his body, slowly, one by one. His head was tilted back, leaning against the wooden board, mouth agape with a tempting "ah" spilling out of it.

Kim Taeho, you are the definition of seduction.

And then he turns his head ever so slightly towards me.

As if my poor heart wasn't having enough problems to deal with as it was.

"Jian..." I hear it, his voice, barely audible, but there. It sounds so needy, so tormented, and oh so wonderful...

"Anything, Taeho..." I reply and move forwards instinctively.

The need to touch becoming stronger with every wanton glance he sends my way.

"I need you..." It sounds like a moan this time and I nearly lose it.

My skin ignites with fire as soon as our skin makes contact. And I want more. I _need_ more.

I pull him closer, hands moving up his exposed skin; every touch sending shivers all throughout my body. He's unreal.

"Jian, please..." I shudder at his voice so desperate and so close to me.

And then he pulls me against him and my hands dig into his back. I can't stand it. He feels so _good_...

"A-anything..." I barely manage to stutter out. I mean it. He could ask for the world to be placed into the palm of his hand and I'd get it for him with a smile.

"Everything, then." He sounds so confident and sexy all at the same time and I'm almost convinced he's not human.

I push him down gently onto the bench with one hand, hoping I'm grasping what he means.

In reply he brushes his fingertips ever so slightly over the back of my neck, electrifying the shivers that won't stop coming from his touch.

"So good..." I mumble half incoherently.

"Am I?" He smirks up at me.

That devious Taeho.

"Yes." I reply simply. Not use in trying to play coy now.

"Hmm..." He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, making sure to linger over the top of the curve. "How so?"

What game is he playing?

"Taeho..." I begin but he cuts me off with his fingers on my lips.

"I haven't done anything. And yet, here you are, turned on as ever." He raises his knee, which is conveniently placed between my legs, and rubs it back and forth a couple of times to emphasize his point. "What makes me so special?"

I groan and slump forward.

He can be quite cruel sometimes.

"What makes me so special?" He repeats.

"You're... you."

"Me?"

"My.... Taeho...."

His hands gracefully take my face and he holds my gaze. He's no longer seductive. Instead his eyes are filled with serenity and... something that looks like pity. And then I hear his words. "But I'm not yours."

  
  
My eyes open to the darkness of the room and that sinking feeling hits hard.

It was only a dream.

A tormented dream where I can't even pretend that he's mine.

I roll over and hiss at the contact. Great. Taeho still managed to do a number on me.

I look over to his sleeping and unaware figure. Wonder what he's dreaming about.

Sighing, I carefully readjust myself to bury my face into the pillow. Wide awake and fully tired, I can't help wondering if I should hang on to the dream or let it go.

I felt like crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
